


Car Crash Girl

by Horatio_Von_Becker



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: (But in the best way), AU Character, Car Accidents, Character Study, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Cyborgs, Deal with a Devil, Feels, Gen, Headcanon, Heartcanon, Sadness, Soul Selling, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Taylor/Tobias would be Deeply Messed Up but probably /fascinating/, Voluntary Controllers, aching, characters that need more love, middle-class queen bee, opportunistic Yeerk recruitment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horatio_Von_Becker/pseuds/Horatio_Von_Becker
Summary: Apparently, my image of Taylor is a headcanon I came up with while reading The Test, sans any other knowledge of her character. I suppose that explains the lack of fanfic.
Relationships: Taylor & Subvisser Fifty-One, Taylor & Tobias
Kudos: 4





	Car Crash Girl

Taylor had been alone, mangled and burned in a car crash on a lonely highway through the mountains, where the road was narrow but the barrier held. There the aliens found her, and there they gave her a choice.

She could have them fix her wounds with cybernetics, such subtle ones that no one would be able to tell. Replace her car, cover up the accident. Give her her life back. In exchange, she'd be a willing host with powerful connections, judging by her clothes and her car.

They offered a hand, and all it would cost was her soul.

And _so_ much of her identity was bound up in being the queen bee, the 'popular' girl. In the minutes since the crash she'd come to think she'd lost that, lost her beauty and her limbs... it was easy to make the decision, because deciding was _much_ easier than considering it.

She took the hand.


End file.
